The present invention relates to a paper feeding control apparatus and, more particularly, to a paper feeding control apparatus which deals with two kinds of paper in an impact type printer.
The impact type printer, for example, a wire matrix type serial printer is used as an output device of a computer system. The impact type printer usually has a platen on which papers feed and set.
Today, users request printers for a variety of purposes such as printing on cut sheets, for instance individual sheets such as A4, letter size sheets, or on continuous papers, and on multiple sheets connected together in definite length and separated by perforated tear lines, or on both kinds of paper. When dealing with both kinds of paper, the continuous papers should be fed and set on the platen, when information is printed. On the other hand, when there is a need to print on cut sheets after continuous paper printing, the continuous papers have to be taken from the platen to change to cut sheets which are also fed on to the platen. This change of paper performed by an operator is sometimes troublesome. An impact type printer which eliminates this trouble is desired.